Lemonade Trouble
by FortuneMirror
Summary: After Donald forces Louie to turn down a suspicious deal, Louie goes behind his back and leaves in the middle of the night to go on with the sale. What will the consequences be?


Louie's lemonade business had been doing great as of recently. Of course Scrooge did most of the heavy lifting since Louie was still just a child but he did help out where he could and was the face of the business. Today was no different. Scrooge was at a board meeting discussing about the business while Louie was watching television back at the mansion with Donald. They were watching a Darkwing Duck episode which was reaching its climax when then the phone suddenly rang. swiftly entered the room to pick it up.

"McDuck Residence, how may I help you?" she asked. She formed a confused look on her face and then spoke to Louie. "It's for you."

Louie promptly stood up from his place on the couch and and walked over to Beakley. She handed him the phone and left to tidy up some other rooms of the mansion. Louie asked "Hello?"

A moment later, Louie answered with "Oh Really?" and then with "Hold on, let me write that down." He put the phone down onto its side and walked over to the table in the middle of the room to get a piece of paper and pen. He walked back to pick up the phone and asked "Ok, so what's the address?"

"Uh huh...Uh huh…" Louie said out loud. "Ok, Got it! Thank you so much sir! You won't regret it! I'll be over there right away!" Louie exclaimed and hung up the phone.

Donald had so many questions on his mind upon hearing Louie's side of the conversation but the first question that came out of his mouth was "Who was that?"

"Some guy just offered to pay me 10 times the amount of a lemonade six pack if I bring it to him personally!" Louie excitedly responded.

"What?! No, No, No, No, NO!" Donald yelled. "Are you crazy?! No way am I going to allow you to just go to a stranger's house all by yourself!"

"Relax Uncle Donald, there's nothing to worry about. The guy sounded trustworthy. I'm sure it'll be fine." Louie claimed calmly. "Besides, missing out on this good of a deal will haunt me for the rest of my days" Louie said with an exaggerated sense of horror.

"You going missing will haunt me for the rest of my days." Donald countered.

"Uncle Donald...You're being overprotective again…" Louie started.

"Well this time, I'm not overreacting. Every fiber in my parental being is screaming something is wrong." Donald said.

"But the money...c'mon, it'll be worth it. I'll even give you 10% of the profit…Louie bargained.

"I don't care about the money!" Donald emphasized. "This is is ridiculous. Of all the absurd things you'd be willing to do do for money, this tops them all Louie" Donald continued.

"It's not that bad Uncle Donald. I just walk in and walk out. Simple as that." Louie argued.

"It's not going to be that simple. It never is. Trust me. If it seems too good to be true, it probably is." Donald said.

"But-" Louie started.

"No buts Louie. You will not go to that house. End of story" Donald firmly stated.

"Ughhh. Fineeee. I'll call off the deal" Louie said with a defeated voice.

Despite how old-fashioned Scrooge was, he still realized the importance of Caller-ID in this day and age and so he had most of the phones in the mansion have it installed. So Louie was able to call the number back. Once he finished explaining the deal was off and hung up the phone, he said "I hope you're happy cuz you just lost me the deal of the century."

"You'll get over it. I'm sure you'll find tons of bigger deals in the future." Donald dismissed Louie's complaint.

"You say that now but when I'm old and dying - no offense to Uncle Scrooge - and I'm looking upon my past life, this will be my biggest regret." Louie claimed.

"I'm pretty sure your biggest regret will still be that stupid bet you made with Dewey that you could go a month without showering. That stench was horrible…" Donald said in disgust.

"Hey free money is free money" Louie shrugged.

Donald just simply rolled his eyes at that response. He took the piece of paper of the address on it and looked at it. He then crumpled it up and threw it into the trash. Afterwards, he walked away to be on his boat having no longer be interested in watching Darkwing Duck. Once Donald was out of the room and out of earshot, Louie picked up the paper from the trash and uncrumpled it to which he went back to the phone and recalled the number.

"So there's been a mistake. It turns out I can do the deal after all" Louie said. Louie knew that he couldn't just walk out during the day otherwise Donald would notice that he went missing so he asked "I know this is going to sound weird but would it be alright if deliver it to you during the night?". After a few more seconds, Louie said "Awesome, see you then".

When it was the evening and his brothers were both in their beds fast asleep, he turned on his phone and looked at the time."Good, plenty of time" Louie mumbled to himself. He slowly got off his bed to not wake his brothers and went to the restroom bringing his sweater with him. Once he got changed, he walked downstairs to the storage room and picked up a six pack of lemonade. As he walked to the front entrance of the mansion, he glanced at the painting of Della on a pirate ship through the doorway. "I hope I can make you proud Mom" Louie sadly thought. He slowly opened the main door and walked out and closed it behind him.

Once he walked past the gate of the mansion, Louie mumbled "So far, so good". However, he had soon remembered that the journey to the address was a long trip by just walking. "Ugh, Launchpad could be driving me right now if Uncle Donald had only said yes." Louie groaned. He then saw a cracked part of the wall attributed to Launchpad crashing into it the other day, "On second thought, maybe it's better that Launchpad isn't driving me" he cringed.

After a dreadful hour of walking, Louie finally made it to the address. "Ok, 4207 Feather Road, this is the place" Louie said to himself with a hint of exhaustion. But before he could even knock on the door, he heard Donald shout "Llewelyn Duck!"

"Uh oh" Louie said. The only time that Donald calls him "Llewelyn" was when he was really angry. He knew he was in big trouble… "Uncle Donald, I can explain-" Louie began.

"Save it Louie! Not only did you go behind my back but you put yourself in danger! You're grounded for a month!" Donald said fumingly.

"Ugh! Why can't you accept that I can handle myself?" Louie asked annoyed.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A CHILD! Donald screamed. "You don't know how the world works!"

"What is going on here?!" An older duck exclaimed. This time it was the duck who lived in the house who yelled. Once his eyes fell upon Louie, his demeanor calmed and he put on a small smile on his face. "Oh it's you." He said.

Donald seethed upon seeing the elderly duck and growled "You...What is wrong with you?!

"Huh? What are you talking about?" The man asked genuinely confused.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about! You're asking a child to visit you alone in the middle of the night!" Donald yelled angrily.

"OH. No, No, No. I know it looks bad but I just wanted to buy some lemonade." The man denied the accusation.

"You expect me to believe that?! Donald asked.

"Well yeah, the cherry flavor is sold out. I just had to get my hands on some more of that flavor and I know that businesses always keep some extra stuff of their sold out products. Granted, I knew I had to pay much more than the regular price but it's worth it. That's why I asked directly for Louie Duck since I know he's in charge of this whole thing." The older duck explained.

"You weren't selling regular lemonade?" Donald asked Louie.

"Of course not, we would never run out of the regular stuff. There's so much of it." Louie responded.

But why not pick up the cans yourself at the mansion?" Donald inquired skeptically to the elderly duck.

"Well I wouldn't want to intrude on 's personal home and besides even I wanted to, I can't. I'm too old to be walking that far or even driving for that manner. In fact, I sold my car years ago." The older duck explained.

"But what about asking him to visit you during the night?" Donald asked starting to lose his skepticism.

"Well it wasn't my idea. I called during the afternoon but then this young man called off the deal for some reason. When he called again, he asked to deliver during the night. I thought it was strange but I agreed anyways." The elderly duck continued.

"But why ask him personally to come?" Donald asked his final question.

"Because I wanted to personally congratulate this boy on being a successful businessman at such a young age. If I had half of this boy's business smarts when I was his age, I would have retired 20 or even 30 years earlier" the older duck praised.

Donald felt flabbergasted. He felt as if this was all some sort of huge elaborate prank that was being pulled on him.

"Well anyways, here's the money as I promised" the older duck said as he handed Louie $120. "You deserve it kid. And whatever you do, don't stop what you're doing." He complimented.

"Thank you very much sir". Louie said gratefully. The older duck then walked back into his home and Louie said "See, I told you Uncle Donald. Everything went ok".

Donald still had a bitter look on his face but all he said was "Let's just go". Donald had now just noticed that all the neighbors had been awaken by the commotion and were all staring right at them but he didn't care. Louie and Donald both walked down the block and got into the car and started to drive away from Feather Street and back to the mansion.

"So what was that about?" Louie asked from the back seat.

"About what?" Donald asked back.

"About the whole 'child visiting in the middle of the night' thing." Louie answered

"You'll understand when you're older." Donald sighed.

"Ok." Was all Louie said. A few seconds later, he said "I still don't understand why you're always so protective of me, Huey, and Dewey.".

"I...I...I-I just don't want to lose you boys like I lost your mom." Donald said sadly as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh Uncle Donald…You don't have to worry about us. We were raised by the best Uncle in the world…" Louie praised.

Donald smiled at that. "Thanks Louie, I appreciate that"

"Your welcome...I know I don't say this a lot but I just want to say that I love you Uncle Donald." Louie said.

"I love you too Louie" Donald said. "I'm sorry about yelling at you earlier. I was just so scared." He apologized.

It's ok Uncle Donald, I get it." Louie acknowledged.

"Now even though this sale happened to be legitimate, you're still grounded" Donald said with a serious tone.

"What?!" Louie asked in shock

You still went behind my back and you still put yourself in danger by walking alone at night." Donald pointed out.

"Aww" Louie whined.

"But I'm reducing it to 2 weeks" Donald said.

"Yay I guess…" Louie deadpanned. "How did you know I was gone anyways?" Louie asked confused.

"I know you Louie. You don't give up that easily when it comes to money. So I checked your bed earlier and when I saw you weren't there, I knew that you had sneaked out to do the sale." Donald explained.

"I guess I should have accounted for you not buying my act" Louie laughed. A few moments later Louie asked "Do you think Mom is still alive?"

"I don't know honestly. She was the toughest duck I ever knew so I have hope that somehow and somewhere she's still ok and that she'll return home someday...So she can see me and Scrooge again...So that she can finally meet her boys...But I don't think about that type of stuff anymore. I had to move on a long time ago so I can focus on raising you boys." Donald explained.

"I'm sorry Uncle Donald." Louie said in a saddened tone.

"Don't be, raising you boys has been the happiest experience of my life." Donald smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Donald." Louie said teary eyed. Do you think Mom feels the same way? Do you think she's proud of me? Proud of Huey and Dewey?" Louie asked unsure.

"Of course. You're her children. You're her everything. I know without a doubt in my mind that wherever she is, she's proud of you boys. She loves you boys even more than I do…" Donald said wholeheartedly.


End file.
